Para ejercitar el cerebro
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Gaara es un alumno inteligente de la secundaria Suna Gakuen, él quiere ser cambiado a tercer grado, pero debe responder una serie de preguntas muy interesantes, aunque al director le de un infarto... ¡Leanlo! es un One-Shot exclusivo de Gaara-sama


¡Hola queridos lectores y escritores!

He escrito un one-shot muy divertido sobre preguntas capciosas. Se me ocurrió escribirlo luego de que terminé de leer una narración de ejercicios psicológicos xD y créanme al final terminé muriéndome de la risa y de vergüenza 0/0...

Ésta vez pondré como protagonista a Gaara-sama y su IQ (Coeficiente Intelectual xD)...

Disclaimer: Todo personaje de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío ya habría convertido la serie en shojo romántico xD

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**OxOxOxOxO**

**Título: Para ejercitar el cerebro**

**OxOxOxOxO**

La escuela secundaria "Suna Gakuen" es un prestigiado colegio de gobierno, que cuenta con una serie de los mejores maestros y pupilos tanto inteligentes como mediocres. Uno de ellos es _Sabaku No Gaara_, un preadolescente de trece años que recién cursa el primer año.

Es de cabello pelirrojo y muy alborotado, no está muy al pendiente de cuidarlo, pero es una de sus características más vistosas. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro y posee una mirada penetrante e intimidante cuando frunce el ceño, tiene un par de ojeras negras alrededor de los orbes debido al insomnio que padece, es menudo, delgado y es muy alto para su edad.

No es la persona más sociable del colegio pero si tiene varios amigos que saben como tratar su seriedad y frío carácter.

En una mañana como cualquier otra de cada día, Gaara buscaba a su asesora de grupo: La maestra Kurenai de la materia de ciencias naturales, para que ésta le hiciera un favor.

—Kurenai-sensei—llamó el pelirrojo a la susodicha con voz grave. La maestra tenía servicio por lo que no tardó en dirigir su profesional mirada a su alumno.

Gaara no perdió el tiempo y continuó.

—Verá necesito que me cambie a tercer grado—La maestra de ojos rojos y cabello negro se acomodó en el asiento y habló.

— ¿Para qué quiere que lo promueva señor Sabaku No?—preguntó entonces. Gaara chasqueó la lengua según sus costumbres distantes.

—Es que soy demasiado listo para estar en primero—exclamó el joven con un matiz orgulloso en la voz—. Mi hermana Temari está en tercero y soy más listo que ella ¡Yo quiero ir a tercero también!

La maestra vio la apremiante expresión de su alumno. Era cierto Gaara es uno de los más prometedores pupilos, pero nunca lo había notado tan seguro y al ver que no se podía resolver el problema ya que la insistencia del pelirrojo era desesperante, aceptó.

—Vamos con el director a resolver esto—dijo Kurenai con amabilidad. Gaara relajó su expresión de delincuente y siguió a su maestra directo a la oficina. El pelirrojo esperó con pasciencia en la antesala mientras la mentora explicaba la situación al director.

* * *

— ¿Con que el mocoso desea ser promovido a tercero?— ironizó el viejo director del colegio, de cabellera plateada y ojos oscuros, quien por su carácter estaba que quería estallar en risas. Se trataba de Jiraya quien de pronto intentó arreglar el asunto.

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza.

—Hazlo pasar—graznó el director mientras una secretaria hacía pasar al pelirrojo, quién tenía su rostro sereno—. ¿Así que quieres pasar a tercero eh?— Jiraya hizo una breve burla informal.

Gaara asintió sin que le moviera un músculo de la cara, estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

—Podemos hacerte una clase de test, seguro no conseguirás responder a todas las preguntas, de no conseguirlo continuarás en primero— Gaara aceptó sin rodeos ya que le estaban quitando el tiempo y ya quería terminar con esto.

Entonces iniciaron las cuestiones hacia el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 144?

—Doce...

— ¿Cuál es el método que consiste en despejar "x" o "y" en las ecuaciones?

—Sustitución

"_Pan comido"_ pensó Gaara. El director después de una hora, con la pura batería de preguntas que sólo un excelente alumno de tercero debe conocer, se dio cuenta de que el alumno no cometía un solo error, pues el pelirrojo contestaba de forma automática y era evidente la inteligencia del menor.

—Creo que tenemos que pasarlo a tercero—Jiraya casi se queda sin habla por la sorpresa y estaba dispuesto a promover al joven, pues un candidato así debería continuar por adelantado.

La maestra no muy segura, pregunta:

— ¿Puedo hacerle yo unas preguntas también?—El director le miró sin entender ¿Porqué preguntar otra vez si Gaara ya era un excepcional alumno? Gaara y el director asienten de nuevo y la maestra comienza con el cuestionario...

— ¿Qué _tiene_ la vaca _cuatro _y yo sólo _dos_?— preguntó la mentora. El director abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, es obvio que son los se...

—Las piernas— responde Gaara sin dudar.

— ¿Qué _tienes_ en tus _pantalones_, que no hay en los _míos_?— El director se ajusta los lentes, y se prepara para interrumpir.

—Los bolsillos—Responde el niño sin cautela alguna. El director se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Qué entra al _centro_ de las _mujeres_ y sólo _detrás_ del _hombre_?— Estupefacto, el director contiene la respiración...

—La letra _"E"—_ responde el alumno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Y _dónde_ tienen las _mujeres_ el _pelo_ más _rizado_?—El director hace una mueca de asombro ¿A quién se le ocurre preguntar eso?

—En África—Responde Gaara sin pensarlo ni un instante, de una forma mecánica como si alguien le dijera las respuestas.

— ¿Qué es _blando_, y en las manos de una _mujer_ se pone _duro_?

— ¡¿_Eh_?—Al director se le cruzan los ojos y discretamente pateó una caja oculta donde habían revistas _Conexión Manga_.

—El esmalte de uñas—contesta el pelirrojo y se extrañó un poco por la reacción del director ¿A qué se debía que su cara casi pareciera un semáforo?

— ¿Qué tienen las _mujeres_ en _medio_ de las _piernas_?—seguía la maestra, adrede o no. A una de las secretarias se le cayó la rosquilla en el café por la sorpresa y la conserje se le cayó un arete en el excusado. El director no lo podía creer...

—Las rodillas—respondió al instante el de ojos aguamarina ¡Caray! ¡Las preguntas son cada vez más fáciles!

— ¿Qué _palabra_ empieza con la letra _C_, termina con la letra _O_, es _arrugado_ y todos lo tenemos _atrás_?— El director comienza a sudar frío, hasta se le fueron las ganas de ir al baño sólo por esa sugerente pregunta.

—El codo, sensei—Gaara no se inmutó ni se sonrojó al responder con facilidad.

— ¿Y qué empieza con _C_, tiene un _hueco_ y yo se lo di a varias _personas_ para que lo _disfrutaran_?— El director se tapa la cara y enrojecía a más no poder y aunque podía tomar las ideas para sus libros _Icha Icha Paradise_ no podía dejar que su reputación como director cayera.

—Un CD de música—Gaara cada vez parecía más lógico y seguro de si mismo, pasó aproximadamente media hora más luego de tanto acribillo de preguntas.

— ¿Y qué...?—La maestra no pudo continuar porque el director -ya mareado de la impresión- les interrumpe y le dice a la profesora...

—Mire, póngame a Sabaku No Gaara en tercero... ¡Y yo me voy a primero, que acabo de fallar todas las respuestas!—Bramó el director exasperado y con dificultades para respirar, puesto que el sonrojo no bajó ni un centígrado de calentura...

¡¿Verdad que tú también deberías regresar a primero?

**Fin**

**OxOxOxOxO**

* * *

Jaja XDDDD bueno... esto ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado, en caso de que se topen con éste fic xD ¡Ah que mentes cochambrosas! O_o Por lo general casi no me salen los ratos chistosos, pero espero y quede para que se saquen una sonrisa n_n...

**¿No es Gaara un excelente alumno? ^.^ (Si eso pensé xD)**

¡Ah! Y me faltó la pregunta que interrumpió Jiraya... (?)

**¿Que tiene una mujer casada más ancha que una soltera?**

**R:** Pues la cama... xD

**Nota:** No quiero ofender a nadie, de eso se trata la trama del fic y así es como uno ejercita la mente para reflexionar y divertirse cómicamente n_n

¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Gustas ponerme un review?

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
